


Come Dance With Me

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [13]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, No Romance, Thorn is The Best™, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Qibli is supposed to be guarding his new queen, but Thorn has other ideas, because there's music and drums and she wants to dance.





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More platonic Qibli & Thorn fluff! I just really wanted to see Thorn ignore the fact that she's queen now because she still loves Qibli, and Qibli be totally embarrassed because _you're the queen and the queen isn't supposed to be best friends with one of her guards, the queen has to be all royal!_ but Thorn doesn't care.

Qibli was embarrassed.

Not the kind of embarrassment from watching someone do something stupid, or from doing something stupid yourself, but that rare kind of embarrassment that arises from someone doing something kind for you even when they really shouldn’t.

“No,” Qibli muttered, not meeting Thorn’s eyes, “No, that’s – I couldn’t, Queen Thorn. I’m here as part of your security detail.”

Thorn sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I told you; stop it with the ‘Queen Thorn’. It’s weird,” she scrunched up her snout, “Everyone’s treating me like I’m royalty –” Thorn interrupted herself with a laugh, “Well, I guess I am now. But come on, Qibli.”

She held out one talon, her eyes wide and pleading. “I know how much you love music,” she said, not breaking eye contact, “Just one dance?”

 _I really shouldn’t do this,_ Qibli thought, a thousand possible bad scenarios running though his head. But he took her talon, because the music was thrumming through him, giving him courage, and his queen wanted to dance.

They were staying in one of the outlying SandWing villages, since Thorn was visiting several towns as the SandWing’s new queen. This particular night happened to have one full moon, and the small community had outdone itself in celebration. There was music, food, games, art, and, of course, dancing. Thorn had decided that it would be the perfect time to show her new subjects that she was approachable, by going out and partaking in the celebrations. Qibli was part of the security team that was traveling with the queen, and Thorn had chosen him to be one of the two guards to accompany her through the festival.

Dancing to the beat of the drums, Thorn’s grinning face the only point he can focus on in the whirl of moving dragons, Qibli wondered hazily if this was why Thorn had picked him to come to the festival. She was close with all her guards, almost all of them being former Outclaws, but she seemed to have a special bond with Qibli. _Or at least I like to think that,_ Qibli thought, then shoved the thought away, focusing on the pulse of the music.

The dance seemed to go on forever, the crowd lit only by the moons overhead and a few torches. Other dragons flickered in and out of Qibli’s vision, pale SandWing scales glittering against the shadows. Despite his reservations, Qibli was enjoying himself thoroughly, thumping his tail to the beat and moving in rhythm with Thorn. It felt like they were back in the Scorpion Den at the Outclaws’ oasis, before Sunny had found them and before Thorn had become queen of the SandWings, when it was just Thorn and Qibli and the Outclaws against the world.

Finally, the music stopped, and Qibli was relieved, but he was also sad. There was a feeling of loss; when he was dancing there was nothing to worry about, there was no planning or duty or formality, just him and the music. Dancing felt like freedom.

The musicians signaled that they were taking a short break, and Thorn led Qibli over to a stall selling cactus kebabs.

“Wow,” she said, handing the merchant a few extra coins, “These are amazing.” Qibli couldn’t answer because his mouth was stuffed to bursting, so he just nodded.

They managed to find an unoccupied spot, and sit down, finishing their kebabs in companionably silence.

“I’m glad I have you,” Thorn said after a while, and Qibli could feel himself blushing. _Maybe it’s too dark for her to notice_ , he thought hopefully.  

“I’ve always been glad,” she continued thoughtfully. Her tone of voice reminded Qibli of days spent in her tent when she would plan, thinking aloud and letting herself ramble through a stream of consciousness.

“It’s just that lately, since I became queen, I realized how important you are,” she paused to smile at him, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the pink tinge that was creeping onto his snout, “I’ve been so busy, and it’s wonderful to have someone to rely on, some that I trust.”

She gazed into the crowd for a moment, and Qibli thought she was done speaking, but he was wrong.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you. For supporting me and helping me be queen and taking care of things when I’m too busy. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She casually draped a wingover his shoulders, and Qibli leaned into her, letting the noise of the crowd wash over him. “I’m glad too,” he said, whispering so only Thorn could hear him, “Thank you. For everything.”

She gave him a gentle squeeze, and then stood up, saying “Come on. We’re here to enjoy the festivities, so let’s go enjoy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing and kebabs and emotional conversations, oh my! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
